The Best I ever Had
by angelwithmace
Summary: Jane takes Tom for a joy ride to the middle of nowhere. Tom starts to reflect on their relationship. Set a year after " Is it College Yet"


It started with us driving in her old beat up car. Well I should say new beat up car, it's a used car but she didn't get it that long ago. She said it was a steal for character. It's rusted and an ugly red but frankly I wouldn't rather be in any other car right now. She drives like a maniac but lucky it's two in the morning and no ones on the road. She's wearing no make-up and a hunter's hat but she still looks as beautiful as always. She leaves the window open to feel the October breeze. She told me before she enjoys the smell of autumn. "Yo pass me the slim jim in the glove compartment."

I do and she opens it with her teeth. The car swerves but I'm used to it when driving with her. She bites about a fourth of it and offers me some by sticking it my face while not looking at me. "Umm no thank you but thanks for that almost irresistible offer." I say with smirk. "Slim jims aren't worthy of you Tom?" She's smiling so I know she's just teasing.

She's driving so far that I don't recognize anything I'm passing anymore. She drives me to all these undeveloped places because she loves the look of them. She says she can't contain all beauty they possess. I don't get it really.

She buys me a slurpie at the nearest seven eleven. I offered to pay but she insisted, then she drives me to this far off lot. Once again we're in an undeveloped place but this one has a factory. She lays a blanket on the floor with a perfect view of the factory. She does this just because she loves the look of them. Most would think I'm complaining but really I'm just explaining the simplistic beauty of her.

She grabs my hand and tap kisses me. "Viola sex robot!" It's by far the weirdest nickname she has for me but I'm starting to embrace it. "Nice baby…" she pulls me fast by my hand to the trunk of her car. "What's in there?" "A shovel." Heh a shovel. She opens it up and pulls out wine coolers. She clanks them together with such look of accomplishment on her face. I smile because her face looks so cute. She sits on the blanket facing the factory and I sit in front her because that's the real view I like seeing. I couldn't care less about the factory really.

"Move your bighead I can't see the view." she says while playfully moving my head to the side. "Jane if my head was the size of a goddamn planet you could see the view." "Alright, alright no reason to get your knickers in a twist." She taps the bare spot on her right to notion me to sit there. I roll my eyes but I do it anyway. "Better?" She nods. "Better." She locks our arms. I smile while I look at the mess of pink hair peaking through her hunter's hat. Though I can't see her face there's something cute about it.

She takes a bottle opener out of her jacket pocket. She snaps our drinks open. We clank. "Cheers!" she says with a grin. When she smiles she always looks like she knows something you don't. It drives me crazy in the best way possible. Crazy. That was a good word for her, the kind of crazy you like even though it's bad for you. Distracting even. Distracting enough to get me out here at this ungodly hour. I have class tomorrow yet she can convince me to meet her for a insane drive to nowhere. "Umm Jane." "Yeah?" "I have class tomorrow." "So." "I mean you woke me up when I have class tomorrow to sit in front of a factory?" she looks up at me with pleading eyes. "You say that like it's a bad thing." It is but wonderful. "I didn't drag you out here. I just wanted to see you…" she looks away and stares at the factory. Fuck now I hurt her feelings. She's right, she didn't drag me out here but that's too hard for me to say. I hesitate but I have to say something.

As much as it sounds like I'm complaining I don't want to go home. I love running away with her. "You're right you didn't. I came because I wanted to see you just as much." She tap kisses my cheek. I feel better now and I think so does she.

After we're done with our drinks she just simply lays back on the blanket. I look back at her. She looks pretty even with her hat slipping off. I lie down and join her. She stares into my eyes with incredible intensity. It's scary and beautiful at the same time. It makes you feel like you're only person she wants in the world. When she does that I can't look away. "You're beautiful." I laugh. "Jane is that you talking or the wine cooler you just drank?" she touches my face gently. "No, I mean it" she kisses me softly. She goes back to staring at me. She finally breaks the intensity with a smile. She looks up at the sky. "I'm glad you came to Boston to find me." "Me too…"

I left her long ago for her friend. For what? Because I was bored. How could I get bored with someone so distracting so spontaneous. So full of life. When I was with Daria I slowly realized how bad of a decision that was. Jane and I had something and I couldn't forget it. No matter how much I tried.

It took me a year to get the balls to come after her. She was in Boston, roommates with my other ex girlfriend. When I came to the door, Daria answered and thought I was there to win back her heart. Heh, not quite. I came to get the one I fucked up bad on. The best I ever had.

"You know it didn't seem like you were glad I came to find you. Thinking of the runaround you gave me." When I came she was already in Boston for six months and established quite a following of young men. She was dating so many I couldn't keep track of them. She would bring 'em around me, making me feel like hell. Then when we were alone she'd make me feel wanted but say we have nothing. She told me I was nothing more then sex. I expected I would have to pay at least a little for my past actions but I really didn't think she'd be so cruel. But I'm a persistent bastard. I wasn't going to give up until she wanted me. I fought and fought until one day she just casually called me her boyfriend. I asked her if she meant it and she simply said yeah while playfully kicking my shoes. Then I asked smirking if I'm her only boyfriend, she nodded and pecked me. I have that moment etched in my brain. The moment where I finally won.

"You gotta fight for what you want Tom." She winks at me with a sly smile. What a wonderful thing to fight for. "It was worth it." Her face looks elated. I intertwine our fingers and look at her then into the darkness of the sky. This feeling swells me up suddenly and I feel so… content? Happy? Beautiful? Maybe all three. I'm not sure but I never want to let this feeling go.

"Can you hold me Tom?" she asks childlike. "Of course." She looks tired and I'm not exactly ready to do jumping jacks either. I feel the breeze. It feels good and that feeling that swelled me up before never left.

I look down and she already looks asleep. And that feeling that consumed me earlier bursts through my mouth. I whisper "I love you." I know she can't hear me but I had to let it out and still the feeling stays. It's overwhelming and beautiful and I realize I can't let this go.

I'm so drowsy I can't even remember how this started anymore but I'm guessing just as beautiful as it ended.

THE END


End file.
